The Dead and the Dying
The Dead and the Dying is the tenth episode of the third season of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]], and thirtieth episode overall. It was directed by TBA and written by TBA. Plot ''After the defeat of Cornelius Lentulus and Gellius Publicola, Spartacus has imprisoned over 600 of their men. Having heard of the defeat of Crixus and his army in Apulia, Spartacus decides to honour his death with Gladiatorial games using the 600 Roman prisoners. Story Roman legionaries are brought into the rebel camp, all belonging to the legions led by Consuls Publicola and Lentulus. The prisoners begin to be brutalised by surrounding rebels until Spartacus, Trius and Carbo arrive. Spartacus orders the prisoners into cells. Back in Spartacus' tent, Spartacus is discussing with Trius, Carbo and Thenus what should be done with the prisoners until Gannicus and Castus arrive. Gannicus tells Spartacus that something far more severe should be done with the prisoners, proposing that the prisoners should be made to fight to the death just as they were in Batiatus' Ludus. Spartacus fears that such an action would cause the senate to send untold legions against them. Meanwhile in Rome, Publicola and Lentulus are brought before the Senate and their Consulship is brought to an end. Marcus Licinius Crassus is present at the senate meeting, and tells Publicola and Lentulus to try and stay out of both the senates way and his way for the time being. Back in the rebel camp, Spartacus and Tresura make their way to the rebels who survived Crixus' battle in Apulia. Tresura reminds them that they chose to remain and fight the Roman legions instead of going with them and escape over the Alps, however Spartacus doesn't blame them, as every rebel is free to choose their own path. Tresura finds Bellca, one of the survivors, finding her still grieving over the death of her lover Givorrix. While Tresura comforts her, Spartacus walks around, finding rebels steal healing from their wounds or near death. Another rebel recognises him, telling him he should have been there fighting alongside Crixus and if he had many lives could've been saved. While in their tent, Tresura asks Spartacus what decision he will take with the prisoners, knowing they can't afford to keep them all prisoner. She asks him if he intends to keep them as slaves. Spartacus admits that was one of his possible intentions, but knows from his and Carbo's experience it wouldn't be the right decision. The Gladiator Games The makeshift Gladiator arena is complete. The Roman prisoners are brought to the arena, and two prisoners are taken onto the muddy field. Two Gladius' are thrown at their feet. After picking them up, one of the Romans throws the sword away, telling the rebels he will not die to entertain slaves. Spartacus stands up and points to the Roman, and an arrow is fired at the Romans' head, killing him instantly. He yells to the other Roman and the other prisoners that they will fight, or they will be buried alive, unable to die with dignity. Throughout the day, the rebels enjoy dozens of gladiatorial matches. That night Spartacus meets with Thenus, him that this decision will greatly anger the senate and possibly cause problems for them as they head North towards the Alps. Thenus tells Spartacus there was no other way to better unify the entire army at this time, and by angering the Romans, he had also ensured that Rome would be more wary of them in the coming months. The Only Mercy The next day the final match begins, between two prisoners who are already greatly exhausted from their matches. Tresura asks Spartacus why he agreed with Gannicus and Castus to create these games, with Spartacus telling her he had his own reasons. Tresura realises that Spartacus knows the Romans will come in full force to defeat them, and that it will make the army truly united in fear. After a short lived match, both collapse on the floor, unable to continue to fight. Gannicus walks onto the field, readied to kill off both prisoners. Spartacus however calls for him to stop. Spartacus makes his way onto the field, followed by Carbo. Spartacus demands the surviving two prisoners will live, ordering that one will remain their prisoner, and one will be given a horse and allowed to return to Rome, so that he can tell the senate of their games. After Gannicus taunts the prisoners, one of them shouts to the crowd how they will all be crucified. The other is given a horse and sent on his way. Remembering the Fallen That night, on the same field, Spartacus presides over Crixus' funeral pyre. Unable to burn Crixus' body, the rebels fill the pyre with Gallic relics and self made Gallic styled weapons. Spartacus promises Crixus' death will not be in vain, and that they now must be united more than ever. Spartacus calls out "For Oenomaus, and Crixus!", followed by other rebels calling out the names of their fallen friends. Cast Main Cast * Richard Armitage as Spartacus * Hayley Atwell as Tresura * Damian Lewis as Gannicus * Ben Batt as Castus * Xavier Samuel as Publipor * Max Von Sydow as Thenus Supporting Cast * TBA as [[Bellca|'Bellca']] * Jonny Lee Miller as Carbo * TBA as Psammus * Sam Claflin as Odaus * Jamie Campbell Bower as Thromos * Sullivan Stapleton 'as 'Trius * Samantha Spiro as Angania * Simon Armstrong as Lucius Crito * Hannah John-Kamen as Varinia * Christopher Eccleston as Marcus Licinius Crassus * Michael McElhatton as [[Gellius Publicola|'Gellius Publicola']] * David Morrissey as [[Cornelius Lentulus|'Cornelius Lentulus']] * TBA as [[Lucius Linianus|'Lucius Linianus']] Historical Context The episode is based on a real event that took place in 72 BC. After Crixus had been defeated and killed by consul Gellius Publicola in Apulia near the Garganus Mountains, both he and another consul Cornelius Lentulus engaged Spartacus in open battle in the region of Picenum. Spartacus defeated both armies, and around 600 or more Roman legionaries were captured in battle. Whether for personal amusement or to honour Crixus, Spartacus forced the prisoners to face one another in gladiatorial combat, leading to around 300 fights taking place. News of Spartacus and his slave army forcing Roman legionaries; Roman citizens to fight to the death in what was a slave sport would have been appaling to the Roman senate and would have added to Spartacus' infamy. Trivia * The episode has the same name as the ninth episode of Spartacus: War of the Damned, as well as being centred on the same plot. Category:Episodes Category:Spartacus (TV series) Episodes Category:Spartacus: Season 3